The Best Present EVER!
by DeathFruitsMaximumSecrets
Summary: Light Yagami starts out Scrooge-like at Christmas, but after he receives The. Best. Present. EVER! He may change his skeptical little mind. READ WARNING AT TOP OF STORY! PLEASE!


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Or M&M's.Or "My Little Pony."

WARNING! THERE WILL BE MAJOR OOC-NESS IN THIS FANFICTION!

**(star)**

**x:x:x:x**

**:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:**

**:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x**

**:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x**

**:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:**

**x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:**

**x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x**

_**the best present EVER!**_

"Oh, Light! Aren't these Christmas decorations just _fabulous_?!" Asked Misa Amane. Was that really a question? "Yeah, great." Answered Light Yagami, unenthusiastically. It was Christmas eve, and Misa was practically jumping up and down, revising the Christmas décor that was placed around her apartment, with Light. "I'm inviting some of my costars from the new movie, so that'll be fun, right!"Her voice got higher, and higher pitched as she said this. That was definitely _not_ a question. _Oh, joy!_ Thought Light, sarcastically.

Unfortunately, Light was _not _as enthusiastic as Misa, and did not particularly like any of the annoying blinking lights, or the crowds, or the presents that you have to be the center of attention while you're opening, or all the darned bells! "And I got you the cutest little green sweater! You're going to just _love_ it!" And she just _had_ to ruin his present, didn't she!

"Oh, is that the M&M's? Good! Put then over there, so people can just lean over and grab some if they need to, ok? Good!" Said Misa, to some waiter she hired. They were now walking past the Christmas tree, which was totally drowning in presents. Which all had the same colors. Piles of the same couple colors. "See all those pink gifts?" Which there were a majority of. "Those are all yours, Light! To show how much Misa loves you!" she said in a high pitched voice.

Pink. _Pink. __**Pink!**_ They just had to be _**PINK!**_ This just kept getting better and better, didn't it?! But then again, maybe pink wasn't such a bad color….Oh, my gosh! Why was he even thinking this?! _Pink is not a pretty color, pink is not a pretty color, pink is not a pretty color! _Maybe pink was _not_ a pretty color, but the shade Misa had picked out was _gorgeous_!

_Buzz! _"Ooh, someone's here! I'll get it! You stay right here, don't move!" yelped Misa, happily, with one finger up in front of her, to clarify. As Misa skipped around a corner and answered the door, Light heard whispers between the guest/guests and Misa. He tried to listen in, but he couldn't hear anything. No sooner did Light get irritated, then Misa came in with her friend.

"Oh, Light, this is Mitsubishi, Mitsubishi, this is Light, _My_ boyfriend!" Mitsubishi? Well ok, 'Mitsubishi' was beautiful, and Light could see why Misa put an emphasis on the '_My'._ But, even though Mitsubishi was beautiful, Light held no interest for her. And so Misa was happy, and they dragged on a conversation, until they herd another buzz. And so, the floodgates of guests opened.

After a while of Misa gabbing with friends, and Light sitting there awkwardly, half listening to the conversation, half falling asleep, Misa jumped up and yelled, clapping her hands, "Time for presents! Light, you first!" and so the gift giving began. And then, hours later, it was Light's turn to open a gift again. "Is this the one?" asked Mitsubishi. "Yep!" squeeked Misa, who was now jumping up and down, her pigtails flying! Light carefully ripped open the big pink package, curious and scared.

Curious, because he wanted to know what Misa was so excited about, and scared because he wasn't sure if he would be embarrassed about what it might be. Anyhow, he ripped off the rest of the wrapping paper, and _**OH, MY GOSH!**_

It was what he had wanted for a long time, and now it was his! He was beaming! It was the big pink My Little Pony! YAY! And then something occurred to him. He was surrounded be a ton of Misa's friends. He quickly slid the toy behind his back, trying to hide it, although he knew it was too late. But then something happened that surprised him. "No fair! I wanted that!" whined someone, jealous, but in a friendly way. And then he heard lots of other people whining too. Wow. They were serious. Light decided he liked Misa's friends.

When the party was over, and everyone was gone, Misa asked, "Did you like the present?" "Umm….. Well….. Yes." "Good!"Misa was as happy as ever, and Light was Beaming again, thinking about it. "Then why did you leave it under the tree?" "Oh, I'll be right back!" When he got it into his car, (a gift from his dad) he made sure it was totally covered up, but when he got into his room, he secretly played with it all night long.


End file.
